


Проиграл

by Hux_and_Ren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hux&Ren: драбблы R—NC-17, Love/Hate, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren
Summary: — Так просто меня не убить, — сипит Хакс, силясь вдохнуть. Его ноги парят над полом. Кайло помнит: жертв мутит от невесомости и пришибает ощущением того, как скользит в голову хладное и рвущее нейроны жало.





	Проиграл

Искра. Короткое замыкание. Хлопок прожженной насквозь пропускной панели. Это всегда слишком, до отвращения легко. Техника не выдерживает малейшего прикосновения Силы. Кайло нетерпеливо встряхивает пальцами, чтобы прогнать дрожь и ощутить, как снизу вверх пробегает мягкая волна. Ждать не приходится долго.

Выйдя навстречу, Хакс замирает в двух шагах от двери. На его лице написана мрачная непоколебимая решимость, заострившая черты и наложившая печать молчания. Кайло раздраженно поводит плечом — как бы говорит: «Всё равно я тебе не верю». Не затем он позволяет встречам случаться снова и снова. Вовсе не затем. Но разве есть шанс услышать правду, если не выбивать её собственноручно?.. 

Остатки терпения подходят к концу. Крифф бы всё это побрал — самого Хакса, и его мнимую непрошибаемость, и тишину, стучащую по вискам. Спутник с орбиты снять легче, чем добиться эмоции. Это цикл, который не вырезать из реальности даже виброножом.

Вырезать не хочется — хочется растирать в памяти, пока стенки не пропитаются угольно-черным. Кайло протягивает руку, чтобы сжать горячий воздух, поймать за хвост чужую мысль и, потянув, с силой дёрнуть. Как нить, торчащую из клубка. Как волосы, когда Хакс после очередной перепалки забывается, толкая к стене и надрывая зубами кожу на горле. Настолько голодно, что кажется: сейчас оттуда хлынет ключом кровь, утопив рассудок в липком потоке. Кайло и сам рвётся и падает; от запаха металла — через боль и возбуждение — до первого судорожного вздоха. Он ненавидит сводить следы. И Хакса тоже ненавидит. Цепляться за собственную слабость — безнадёжно, но иначе не выходит. Ярость яркая и ясная, она резко метит по сомнениям, по беглым дрожащим вспышкам бессилия. Это не прихоть, а нужда, и самый простой способ унять её — здесь. В этом царстве порядка и склепе системности, где мерно гудят компьютеры, на стуле висит генеральская шинель, а стол украшает ровная стопка рукописных схем.

— Так просто меня не убить, — сипит Хакс, силясь вдохнуть. Его ноги парят над полом. Кайло помнит: жертв мутит от невесомости и пришибает ощущением того, как скользит в голову хладное и рвущее нейроны жало. Он равнодушно смотрел и считывал это раз за разом. Стены допросной впитали столько молитв на всех языках Галактики, сколько не найдётся ни в одном древнем культе.

На жертву Хакс походит меньше всего. В нём звенят канаты из ответной ненависти — чистой, ожесточенной, почти брезгливой; губы крепко сжаты; выше линии ворота бьётся жилка. Кайло представляет, как выдергивает её, вспарывая кожу, и испивает до дна. Пьянящая сладость оскверняет рот, дразняще пробегаясь по нервным окончаниям. «Убить. Убить? Убить!» — подхватывают за ней немые отголоски. Он трёт висок и, поморщившись, отмахивается. В руках трепещет божественное право не нести ответственность ни перед кем, кроме себя.

Вот-вот выскользнет.

Нечем дышать. Хакс ухмыляется в ответ — самодовольный ублюдок — и бросается наспех сотканной картинкой. Перед глазами плывёт туман. Жар ошпаривает внутренности, вскипая вдоль позвоночника и собираясь в низу живота. Кайло коротко выдыхает. Переплетение их тел, п(о)рочно прижатых друг к другу, оседает в глазах. Он смотрит, не отрывая взгляда, — на то, как сам подаётся вперёд, поддаётся сметающей всё буре. Как позволяет удержать одной рукой свои обе. Возбуждение снова накатывает волной.

Хакс медленно снимает у него с пояса световой меч, и алая вспышка рассекает воздух, оставляя прорехи в пространстве. Это иллюзия, но жёсткость его манжет врезается в кожу. Боль виски гладит. Тупая и жаркая, как лезвие, вошедшее в плоть. Горят не только края ран — горит сущность, и хочется-хочется-хочется… Забывшись, Кайло смотрит в прозрачные глаза Хакса, но не видит там ничего, кроме отражения собственной смерти. Пламя обращает сосуды в (звёздную) пыль, лижет самое сердце. Он ждёт, когда смерть можно будет потрогать руками, если выпростаться из хватки и не потерять сознание. Её дыхание будоражит черноту ожогов, тепло расползается, тревожа агонирующие ткани.

Быть богом просто; быть распятым богом — ещё проще.

— Ты не сможешь, Рен, как не смог тогда, — негромко продолжает Хакс. — Ты проиграл.

Тогда — в тронном зале, где пал Сноук, давая дорогу новому Верховному лидеру.

Тогда — в прошлый раз, оставивший после себя рубцы и шрамы, и жгучее понимание того, что это не закончится никогда. Кайло небрежно швыряет его на — алтарь — панель управления:

— Разве я говорил, что буду тебя убивать?

И это так.

В голове разлагаются останки образов. Они мутируют, мешаются, рождая картины ещё более безумные и выворачивающие грязными язвами наружу. В них Хакс бросает меч. Прижимает его к стене крепче. Накрывает истерзанный рот ладонью, так, чтобы ни возгласа не просочилось, и трахает, давя на выжженную рану; запуская пальцы под комья сбившейся кожи. Когда ногти впиваются в мясо, призрак прикосновения вытравливает всё. Кайло кажется, что он — провод, очищенный от оболочки, до которого дотронулись, но вовремя не отдернули руки.

«Разве я говорил?..»

Реальность набрасывается, будто голодный зверь. Хакс насмешливо холодно дёргает уголком губ и возвращает немое: «Не верю». От удара внизу обламывается пластик, но оглушительный треск не отрезвляет ни на мгновение. Вжав ладонь в лацканы шинели, Кайло наклоняется и стирает эту понимающую усмешку. Так и есть. Проиграл.


End file.
